


Come Little Frost

by Princess24



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Danger, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: Every 400 years an evil worse than Pitch haunts the earth. A siren that feasts upon the flesh of children appears to lure away the young. Every 400 years on the day of death the guardians are tasked with spreading their belief and hope to shield the kids from the deadly song. Only problem is this year its not just the human kids in danger. Jack Frost who died young is now just as much in danger. If not more so since he is a guardian. If the siren eats the flesh of a guardian child such as jack it won't be every 400 years they must defend against.  It will be everyday. Will the Guardians save Jack in time or is he doomed to die between the teeth of the Siren.(Only rated Mature because  I am paranoid.)
Kudos: 17





	1. The Eternal Child

"Hey guys what going on?" I ask leaning against my staff as I watched the other guardians race across burgess. Their skin glowing as they touched the houses surrounding it in the belief magic they built up over the years. Tooth pausing stared at me as if I were crazy.

"Wait you don’t know sweet tooth?"

"Know what?" I demanded confused and feeling like I was missing something. It was North who stopped this time. Slapping a hand against his forehead as if remembering something.

"O course. Ya wouldn't know. You only been a winter Spirit for 400 years." 

"How does that explain whats going on? How does my age as a Spirit matter?" 

"Jackie its the year of the siren mate." Bunny sighed laying a gentle paw on my shoulder. Which i admit surprised me. I didn't even know the kangaroo knew how to be gentle.

"Sweet tooth every 400 years a creature of darkness, whose powers can even bring pitch to his knees, returns to the earth. She is a creature that preys upon the flesh of the young. She appears at night. Luring her victims in through a lullaby that only the children can hear. Its our job as guardians to keep the children safe." Tooth explains flitting nervously in the air. 

"But how? How do you protect the kids from something like this. I mean we barely defeated pitch. If she is stronger than him then..." i trailed away swallowing hard at the thought of a stronger foe than the boogeyman. Strangely though instead of looking concerned the others merly smiled. Sandy creating symbols of easter, christmas, and teeth collecting over his head. Which only served to confuse me more. Thankfully Bunny seeing my confusion rolled his eyes squeezing my shoulder as he explained.

"Blamey mate we don't just collect the hope and belief of children to keep existing. During the 400 years she is out of conmisdion we work our tails off collecting the hopes, and dreams children offer us. Its these hopes and dreams that allow us to protect them. On the 400 year mark when she is set to return we cover the houses in the magic we built up from their belief. This magic than acts as a shield covering the occupants and blocking their minds from the sirens call. It makes it so the children when she sing can't hear her. Stopping her from luring them away. We also place the magic on the streets incase of any kid who may be homeless." 

"What happens if she does get a child?" They shudder as one at this. Their faces paling at the thought.

"The more children she is able to consume before the moon sets the longer she is allowed to reign. For instance if she consumes 1 child by the end of the night than she can remain on the earth and appear every night for a year. If she consumes 7 children she won't leave for 7 years. Appearing every night singing her song for 7 years. Our beliefs only last so long. For every year we are forced to use our stored beliefs the higher the chance we will run out of the magic protection. We normally only have 400 years of belief saved up after all. 1 night of protection is worth about 10 years of our reserves. So if she eats 41 kids than we will only be able to protect the kids for 40 of those years she is allowed to reign. That last year she is here the kids would be left completely vulnerable. Thats why we can't allow her even one child. Once she leaves the time resets and she is back to 1 night every 400 years. Right now since we haven't let her reign more than one night we have about 1000 years worth of belief. So to beat us the siren would need to eat 101 kids. Does that make sense sweet tooth." I shuddered at the thought of that creature being allowed to remain even 1 day more than nessciary. To remain a year no that can't happen. We can't let it. I was just about to ask if I could help when a horrible thought struck me making me pale in dread.

"Um and what would happen if the siren were able to eat a spirit child that was a guardian. Does your magic also protect spirit children." I tentatively asked. They raised an eyebrow at that. Comfused by my question but replied anyway.

"No mate our magic doesn't cover Spirits. If persay she was able to consume the flesh of a guardian her reign would never end as we are immortal. Though there ain't nothing to worry there mate. We are all adults so she can't touch us." Bunny confidently replied as I felt my self sway in dread. I think I am going to be sick. Sandman seemed to have noticed because he started making symbols with his sand asking if I am ok. The others also looked concerned by my reaction. After a moment of panicking I calmed down enough to explain.

"Guys we have a problem. I am not actually an adult." They paled at that bunnys paw dropping from my shoulder as he stared in horror at me.

"Jack. Sweet tooth you are 400..." i cut her off as I attempted to explain.

"No I have been a spirit for 400, but I became the winter spirit when I was 14. My mind and body are still that of a child. No matter how many years I am a guardian I am still, and always will be a 14 year old boy." 

"Crikey thats... Wow mate." Bunny stammered running his paw through his fur.

"Yeah and because of my status as a guardian she no doubt will be targeting me and your magic doesn't protect spirits." At this Tooth flew at me wrapping me in a tight hug as if to shield me from the world.

"Don't worry my boy we will protect you. Our protection magic may not work on you but there are other ways to stop a siren." North laughed confidently though his eyes gave away his fear.

"Yeah mate you can just stay with us tonight until its over. The children are already protected by the belief magic. We just need to make sure her call doesn't lure you away till morning." Bunny agreed once more gripping my shoulder as if to hold me in place. 

"Don't worry sweet tooth we won't let that nasty siren get you." Tooth purred nuzzling her feathered chin against my cheek.

"👍💪🙅‍♀️🧚‍♂️🎅🐇🤺👇" Sandy agreed offering his support. I offered a small smile but I couldn’t help but wonder if they will really be able to protect me from something thats stronger than even pitch black. No I must believe in them like they believe in me. I just hope its enough.


	2. Come Little Children

"There ya go me boy. No siren getting through here." North joyfully boomed admiring the bars now adorning my bedroom window. Upon learning the danger I was in the guardians had quickly ushered me inside Norths workshop. Where i was put in a bedroom with only 1 window which now had bars lining the bullet proof glass. The steel door locked from the outside. So once they locked me in for the night their was no getting out till morning. They also, against my protests, confiscated my staff so i was unable to use my powers to escape the room. So by all attempts and purposes I should be safe, but i couldn't help the worry that it wouldn't be enough.

"Hey mate. Don't look so glum. Ain't no way that sheila can get you now." Bunny reassured noticing my unhappy frown. Normally i would have said something back to him that would no doubt get his blood boiling. Yet I remained silent. A testament to how worried I really was. Which Tooth must have realized cause I was suddenly trapped in his arms as she squeezed the breath from my lungs.

"Don't worry sweet tooth. None of us are leaving tonight. We will be standing guard outside your door. Sandy here will also be putting you to sleep the moment we leave. So even if you do hear her screeching you will be safe. Now show me those pearly whites." Tooth soothed her fingers already inching toward my mouth before north yanked her gently away.

"Tooth hands out of mouth. Now jack my boy we will be just outside. We will see you in the morning. Sandy if you would." At Norths command sandy zipped over to me. Sprinkling golden sand on my head. Making my eyes droop as i fell back against the bed. Tooth tugging the blankets securely over me as they left. The last thing i heard before the dreams pulled me under. Was the click of the lock turning on the steel door. 

* * *

_"Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment"_

My eyes snapped open. My breath coming out in gasps as sansys dream sand vanished under the sweet melody. 

_Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows"_

Eyes glazing over into a milky white as a goofy smile grew on my face. I slowly rose from my bed. The covers falling in a heap at my feet as I stumbled in a trance toward the barred window.

_"Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain  
And the sorrows"_

Placing my trembling hands on the bars I frowned as I was unable to tare them off the window. I growled in frustration as my heart ached within me. Longing to follow the beautiful melody calling me away. Yet still the bars woulds not budge. Causing a tear of frustration and longing to slip down my pale skin as a whimper tore through my trembling lips.

_"Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions"_

I laughed in glee as a red mist flowing to the beat of the song. Swept through the air and heading toward my prision. I smiled in awe as the mist upon contact melted the window and bars until nothing was left but a gray puddle.

_"Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
Too weary of life  
And deceptions"_

As if a pair of arms the mist gently wrapped itself around my wrists and waist. Pulling me softy through the window. Leading me through the snow to a swirling red vortex. As I drew closer the vortex changed. Widening to reveal an image of my lake where a beautiful woman in a bright red dress stood beckoning me forward a soft smile on her motherly features. 

_  
"Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet"_

I could faintly hear the guardians shouting behind me. A part of me knew I should listen to them. Especially when they sounded so terrified, but the womans voice was just so soft. So gentle like a mothers lullaby. How could I possibly resist her call.

_"Come little children_   
_I'll take thee away_   
_Into a land of enchantment"_

I hesitated one foot raised to step through the mist. The rapid sound of foot steps and panicked shouts pausing my steps, but than as if sensing my pause the mist began to swirl around me. Comforting me. As if it were a warm teddy bear. Face relaxing. My mind cleared. No longer able to hear the sounds around me as I extended my hand. Grasping the kind ladys soft hand in mine.

_Come little children_   
_The time's come to play_   
_Here in my garden of shadows_

I stepped through the mist. The portal snapping shut behind me as I was pulled into her chest. Her arms gently wrapping around me in a gentle hug. Her quiet breaths lulling me into a sense of security. I hummed contently as her breath tickled my ear. Her bell like voice making me yawn as my eyes begabn to droop lower and lower. Until finally i was out. Asleep in the predators arms as she hungrily licked her lips. Teeth lowering to fasten around myneck as she prepared to take a bite.

_"Sleep little frost. When you wake you will no longer be in pain."_


	3. A Frozen Meal

_"Sleep little frost. Soon you will no longer be in pain."_ I hummed contently in the womans arms as her soft voice whispered above me. Hazily I felt her arms cradling me as she leaned toward my face. Cracking my heavy eyes open I frown in confusion at the sharp fangs sticking out of her mouth. Her cat like eyes watching me in hunger as her tounge flicked out wetting her lips. I huffed in discomfort as her nails began to grow. Sharpening into claws as she dug them into my skin. Making me whimper in pain.

 _"Hush now. It won't hurt for long my delicious little frost."_ She whispered smiling sweetly as she widened her mouth. Fitting her teeth over my neck as she prepared to bite down. A boomerang to the head. Had her screeching in anger and backing off. Dropping my limp body in the process, and causing the spell to be lifted. Blinking in confusion it took me a moment to remember what happened. When my memory did return I gasped. Jumping to my feet just as my friends climbed from the sleigh and I was pulled into Tooths arms.

"Oh sweet tooth are you ok? Did she hurt you? We were so worried." Tooth cooed crushing me in her arms of steel. Finally breaking free of her grasp. I glanced over to where North, Sandy, and Bunny were standing protectively in front of us. Glaring at.... wait what? I gasped seeing the hideous creature with yellow cat like eyes, Black snake hair, and black claw like nails, hissing at us. Her once fair skin now a putrid green scales. 

"She is a siren Jack. She appears as a beautiful, sweet motherly figure to those under her spell." Tooth stated seeing the shock on my face.

"But now that the spell is broken you see her true form." I gulped my hand rising to my neck as I realized how close I had come to that creature devouring me. 

_"Guardians." The creature spat distastefully. Angry yellow eyes glaring at the 4 people blocking me from her grasp._

_"_ Siren _._ I ink its time ou be leaving. Yeah." North growled clenching his hands into fists. His normally jolly face solemn. 

_"North always getting in my way. Just give me the boy and I will be on my way."_

"Not on your nelly sheila. The snowflake stays with us." Bunny scoffed his paws tightening around his newly retrieved boomerangs. 

_"He's mine. Give him to me."_ She hissed stepping threateningly toward us. Her cat eyes flicking to me. A hungry glint in her eyes.

"We will never give sweet tooth to the likes of you." Tooth spat pulling me once more into her arms as sandy created whips from his sand. A hardened glint in his eyes as he moved closer to me his gaze never leaving the siren.

 _"Fine if you won't give him to me. I will just kill you and take him by force."_ With that the battle began. Her lunging forward as everyone but tooth attacked. Tooth pulling me away tried to put me in the sleigh. No doubt to send me to Norths to protect me, but before she could. We were interrupted by the siren, having escaped the others, appearing in front of us. I yelped as I was ripped from tooths grasp and pulled into the arms of the predator. Man i wish I had my staff. 

_"He's mine. Say goodby little Frost."_ She spat once more fastening her teeth around my neck. I was just preparing myself for the pain when I was saved by the first rays of morning light. I could of cried in joy as the morning light hitting the sirens scales caused her to hiss and vanish in a puff of smoke. Leaving me free once more. Collasping to my knees I breathed a sigh of relief. My friends quickly crowded worriedly around me the momentshe vanished. A million questions on their lips. 

"Oi frostbite. Ya ok mate?" Bunny demanded pulling me to my feet and staring worriedly into my eyes. Paws tight on my shoulders. I smiled tiredly at him. My eyes already drooping as my exhaustion caught up to me and I collasped in his arms.

"Mm I'm ok kangaroo. I'm just gonna take a little nap." I mumbled closing my eyes.

"Oi frostbite stay awake! Oi!"

* * *

Years later after that day Sandy discovered a spell that would allow their belief magic to shield me as well. Making it so the sirens song never again could lead me away. Yet even with the spell because of that one near death experience i found myself every 400 years locked in a room with all 4 Guardians. Who refused to rest even a moment for fear the spell would fail. Though I couldn't be mad at their fussing. After all its just what families do.

**THE END**


End file.
